Solder is a ubiquitous product used in the electronic industry to attach electronic components, such as integrated circuit packages and passive components, to circuit boards, to electrically connect such electronic components to traces on a circuit board in order to realize electronic systems, and to help dissipate heat.
In some applications, electronic systems are expected to survive harsh conditions. For example, in the oil well logging industry, various tools are employed to investigate formation conditions, and such tools often employ sophisticated electronic systems. Wireline logging tools, logging-while-drilling tools, and other types of downhole tools often operate at temperatures from 150° C. to 175° C.
Lead (Pb) has long been a component of solder used in the electronic industry. Some governing bodies, such as the European Union, have banned solder in winch lead is a component because of the concern that the lead may pose an environmental and health hazard. It is expected that other governing bodies, or governments, may place taxes, restrictions, or bans on solder with lead. Because of this, there has been much research in developing lead-free solder for the electronics industry.
Accordingly, it is useful to provide a lead-free solder alloy suitable for high-temperature environments.